


A Day Off

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam and Dean take a day off.Written for the prompt  barbeque for my wild card square. on my June special Bingo card at Froday Flash Fiction Challenge.





	A Day Off

"I can't believe you did this." Sam laughed grabbing a sandwich.

"Why, you said you wanted something different. I grilled portabellas and they're _not_ just like a burger. The weather's nice and this beach isn't crowded. I delivered what you wanted." Dean smirked.

"This was a great way to spend our day off. We don’t really have room for the grill in the car." Sam sounded sad by the thought.

"We find the person with the crappiest grill and give it to them." Dean explained.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"You think this is good just wait until later." Dean winked.


End file.
